If You Ask Me
by vickydd
Summary: I don't think this passenger seat ever looked this good to me. I get in the old blue Prius and turn to look at Percy curiously. "Paul gave you permission, right?" Song fic of sorts, Rachel-centric. Fluffy one-sided Rachel/Percy. Rated T because I'm a teen.


**OM Gods! I had the perfect idea for a Prachel fic. This is Rachel centered and it's sort've a song fic. A first I was hoping to make this into a Calypso/Annabeth/Rachel songfic, but I can always make that and post it somewhere else, right? If you can guess the song before the first stanza is over, then you'll understand why I think this song is better prachel than percabeth. And guys, I don't love Percabeth any less, but my heart always goes for the underdog pairings because they remind myself of me. Write from experience, right? **

**Set somewhere around the August of Percy's 16****th**** b-day. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**I don't think this passenger seat has ever looked so good to me.** I get in the old blue Prius and turn to look at Percy curiously. "Paul gave you permission, _right_?"

He smiled his troublemaker smile and stretched his arm over my shoulder. "Relax Rach, would I really steal my step dad's car?"

I raised my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes playfully, trying to ignore the blush building up on my cheeks. "I don't know Percy; I'd say you've done worse."

"True that." Percy released his grip on me and I leaned back into my seat, comfortably sitting back and putting my feet on the dashboard. Percy had promised we would go to the Annual New York Art Festival a while back and I had kept him on his promise, demigod of the prophecy or not.

And anyway, it seemed like Percy needed a break. He'd skipped school at least twice a month last year to go help out at Camp Half Blood and this summer it felt like he called me every week just to hang out. I couldn't say I was complaining.

"So, what's up?" I ask him, putting the radio up slightly as I recognized a song I liked. He took his eyes off the road to look at me since the city traffic was holding us up.

"Zeus, I think. And Boreas, and–"

Smart ass. "Enough with the demigod talk! You'll be taking me to the mental hospital if this keeps up."

I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to deny the persistent voice in my head that told me to tell him about my dreams. He stuck his back before a loud horn startled us both. I stuck my head out the window and said a couple New Yorkish friendly words to the old lady behind us.

"I'll still wash your mouth with soap, Rachel, so no inappropriate language in our English teacher's Prius." Percy scolded her playfully.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Because he can hear us?"

"That's exactly why." He told me seriously. We both laughed.

I finished laughing first and asked "But seriously Percy, what's up?"

**He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes. **I couldn't help myself really. Green, blue, blue again, turquoise, sea green, dark blue, black, and the whites that resemble either clouds or sea foam. They always have a spark in them too, as if he'd just told the ocean to dump a wave on your sorry ass.

When I tuned back into the conversation I hear something that makes me smile. "…Actually, when I was fourteen, the time we met right?"

I nod.

"Yeah, ok. Well, Aphrodite visits me on the quest! Along with Ares, the big idiot."

Rachel can faintly hear the usual thunder in the background.

"And all I think about is being a checker piece–"

"Um, Percy, it's chess."

"Right – a chess piece and I know what Aphrodite is trying to do, you see."

What this boy was saying made less sense than a chimpanzee on steroids to me at the moment. **He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. **

Once I realize what he says, I ask "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Well, I'm supposedly going to either die saving the world or die not saving it in a couple weeks so…" Percy says and **I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong.**

"You – die? Never." I say, although more worry piles up on my beating heart. We both laugh **and I don't think it's ever crossed his mind. **That I like him, I mean.

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **but all I can think about is him not being my friend and it really sucks.

Too soon, we're on the freeway and it feels too silent. I turn up the radio even higher and Percy gives me a _I knew you were gonna do that! _look. I sent him a _So what? _ look. I changed the station and Percy nodded at a song I didn't recognize **but I know all his favorite songs **so I shake my head and change it, knowing a station that usually played them.

He frowned at first then smiled wide as we both body waved in rhythm to Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects.

* * *

**_And I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._**

**_He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth._**

**_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._**

**_And if you asked me if I loved him,_**

**_I'd lie._**

* * *

******He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. **I feel my heart flutter as I feel Percy's head drop onto my shoulder. We were watching 10 Things I Hate About You on the projector in my room and we had both dropped onto the bed.

At first, we'd sat both on each side. Then Percy's ADHD got the best of him and he was lying down with his head on my lap. Then he forced me to lie back with my head on his lap while he plays with my hair. Then we were both leaning on the edge of the bed, watching the movie upside down. And now were under a blanket because the air conditioner in my house was always way too cold. I had my legs crossed over his and he had his head on my shoulder.

**Shouldn't a light go on? **But no, Percy as always is as oblivious to my feelings as he is to Annabeth's. ****

**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? **I ask myself as I look over to him, his eyes slowly start drooping and I have to ignore the fact that our lips are only inches apart.

He is so oblivious that by the time I realize as I'm leaning in he's fallen asleep. I'm seeing absolutely nothing but sea green right now **and he sees everything in black and white. **

I remember the time where I was re-assured Percy might actually like me back. We were at a sleep over at my house (yes, boys and girls can have sleepovers, although my dad wasn't all that happy. He only found out cause the head maid snitched.)and Percy had told me he'd met up with Clarisse that week and he told me what happened. You see, I think Percy had a bad nightmare because when I woke up and looked at the floor to see Percy, he wasn't there. He didn't come back for a little and I had to go to the bathroom. When I got there, the door was locked. Percy.

"Hey, you almost done in there, Perce?" I had said tiredly.

"Wh- oh, yeah. I'll be right out." Percy had replied and I swore I heard a sniffle.

He opened the door and came out, head down. "Here."

"You ok, fish boy?"

"Yeah, just a demigod dream. Nothing special. I'd hoped I'd get worse reception in here." While Percy's tone had had a joking hint to it, I could tell he was mostly serious.

I lifted up his chin to find red eyes and a stuffy nose but I ignored it and said "I'm here, ok? You need to talk? I'm your therapist for the hour."

Percy nodded and pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Thanks, Rachel."

Percy** never let nobody see him cry. **Just like **I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.**

* * *

**_And I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._**

**_He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth._**

**_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._**

**_And if you asked me if I loved him,_**

**_I'd lie._**

* * *

**He stands there than walks away. **I'd walked him to the nearest subway station and he was taking the train back to his place. **My gods if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you.**

As I lose sight of him among the crowd I turn around and start to walk back to my mansion of sorts, letting my thoughts wonder.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. **He saw mine one day and asked if he could use it. After some failed attempts, he had a nice beat going on it. I had been impressed to say the least. Can't aim to save his life but his musical talent's not bad; take that Apollo.

* * *

**I think he can see through everything but my heart.**

* * *

**First thought when I wake up is ****_my gods he's beautiful. _** Almost every day I saw him in class during the school year, I'd be cheered up just by his smile.

**So I put my best hair up, and pray for a miracle. **Really, it doesn't hurt. Especially not when my competition is Annabeth.

**_Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's blue._**

His food gave it away.

**_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me._**

His witty comebacks have left me at a loss for words more than once.

**_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._**

Sally's the kindest person I will ever have the pleasure of meeting and most definitely deserved a god.

**_And if you asked me if I loved him,_**

Do I?

**_If you asked me if I love him,_**

Yes…

**_I'd lie._**

* * *

**OM Gods! Tell me that wasn't awesome! My first song fic – so, so beautiful! I'll post this here and in my new story, The Mortal and the Godling! Rachel/Percy everything collection of oneshots. Please, please tell me what you think and dont favorite without leaving some sort of comment!**

**Please Review,**

**-Vickydd**


End file.
